Tigereye
by Mystery64
Summary: Teresa Tiger is the only white tiger in Acmetropolis and is being hunted down by a hunter who will stop at nothing until he brings her down. The Loonatics must bring him down and protect her at the same time. Ratings inside. AceXLexi TechXOC. R&R please
1. Prologue, Attacked

I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters or gadgets

**I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters or gadgets. They belong to Warner Brothers.**

**Teresa Tiger and Tiger-Eye Corporations belong to me.**

**Rated T for violence, swearing, and sexual and perverted jokes. **

TIGEREYE.

PROLOGUE. ATTACKED.

Acmetropolis was dark and silent as the clock struck 10:30 pm. The moon was shining brightly and the stars twinkled beautifully, all of the citizens were fast asleep that no one could hear the crickets, not even the clomping of high heel shoes running in terror.

Those shoes belonged to a slim beautiful white tiger wearing a violet business suit and had her golden blonde hair in a ponytail. Her name was Teresa Tiger and she was running from the most terrifying threat she could face, being hunted.

"Oh Miss Tiger, come out and play!" A voice with an Australian accent called out musically.

Teresa gasped in horror and ran faster, she swerved around the alleys corners desperate to get away from the hunter's figure that was following her. Teresa ducked around a wall and paused to catch her breath, tears of fright streamed down her face as she panted.

Lasers suddenly blasted the corner of the wall sending Teresa flying into some garbage cans, she sprang back up and ran away deeper into the alley. Teresa turned a corner and skidded to a stop, she had come to a dead end and the hunter blocked her only way out.

He was a big muscular built man with a goatee and a scar down his left eye. He wore an outback hat, jeans with holes in the knees, gangster boots, and fingerless gloves.

He had a gigantic laser gattler strapped over his shoulder and pointed it at the young tiger. Teresa slumped to the ground and trembled with fear as the hunter grinned menacingly.

"G'day Miss Tiger, or should I say, g'night for good."

He chuckled evilly as the gun hummed up ready to fire, Teresa let out a shrill scream that could shatter windows. Laser firings came from behind the hunter, he turned and saw the Acmetropolis police pointing their guns at him.

"Halt, this is the police! Auzzy August, you're under arrest! Drop your weapons, step away from the tiger, and surrender now!" The officer said.

Auzzy pointed his gun at the police and fired, the troopers got out of the way so only their cruisers got hit. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and covered the area with a cloud of black smog, when it cleared, the police found Auzzy gone and Teresa still alive.

"Dammit! He got away again!" One of the officers said.

The troopers rushed over to Teresa to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Miss Tiger, are you alright?" One of them asked her.

Teresa nodded as she sobbed.

"That's the 22nd time she's been attacked." An officer said to another.

The other trooper rushed to his cruiser and took out a COM piece.

"Attention all units, an APB has been put out on Auzzy August! Be on the look out for Auzzy August! Suspect is armed and dangerous I repeat, armed and dangerous!"

Teresa looked around at all the officers and flashing lights that surrounded her. All she wanted was for Auzzy to be put away for good so all this god for saken torture could end, and the only heroes who could do it were the Loonatics.


	2. Detergent Incident, New Assignment

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 1. DETERGENT INCIDENT. NEW ASSIGNMENT.

"Slam! Where in the hell did you put the laundry detergent?! I need to wash my clothes!" Danger Duck yelled at the purple claded Tasmanian devil.

"Magjavasldvoa me?" Slam questioned the orange claded duck.

"Why am I asking you? Because you were the one who used the detergent last time to wash your smelly socks and underwear, and I'm not kidding when I say smelly!

Your hamper was overflowing with smelly clothes that haven't been washed in weeks! Out of all the rooms in this tower, your room is the most disgusting place to sleep in!"

"No smell that bad!"

"Are you serious?! Are your nostrils packed with cotton?! It's the worst smelling room ever! Have you ever heard of a product called Fabreeze?!"

The door swished open and Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner stepped in the main room.

"What's with all the yelling?" The green claded coyote snapped at the two bickerers.

"I need to wash my clothes but I can't because Slam lost the laundry detergent." Duck complained pointing at Slam.

"Nu-uh!" Slam snapped.

"Did you look on the shelves of the laundry room or under the kitchen sink?" Tech asked.

"I looked everywhere in the damn tower! Even in your lab."

"Why the hell would I have it in my lab?"

"Like I said, I looked everywhere."

Suddenly the red claded roadrunner had a thought.

"Oh-I-have-an-idea. Since-Slam-was-the-last-to-use-the-detergent-and-can't-remember-where-he-put-it, -maybe-he-can-retrace-his-steps. Oh-that's-a-great-way-to-find-missing-things-when-you-start-from-where-you-are-now-and-mentally-back-track-to-where-it-all-began. You-think-you-can-do-it-big-guy?"

Slam gruntingly nodded, he took a black marker from out of nowhere and began tracing around his feet.

"Slam! That's not what retracing your steps means! Now you've ruined the floor, and I'm not cleaning it up!" Duck yelled.

"Sorry." Slam grunted shamefully.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I swear to god you've got to be the dumbest superhero on the planet!"

Just then Ace Bunny and Lexi Bunny walked into the room and joined along side Tech.

"Eh…what's goin' on here Tech?" The yellow claded leader whispered to the coyote.

"Duck's making a fuss over the missing laundry detergent and he's blaming Slam for misplacing it." Tech answered.

"A fight over laundry soap? That's low even for Duck." The pink claded bunny said.

"And to make things worse, Slam thought retracing your steps meant tracing around your feet. So now Duck is yelling at him for drawing on the floor." Tech added.

They all just stood there watching Duck and Slam yelling and calling each other names.

"Pea brain!"

"Jerk!"

"Slob!"

"Dougshe bag!"

"Garbage disposal!"

"Dickhead!"

"Shit-for-brains!"

"Virgin!"

"Oh that's it pal! You are freakin dead!"

Two flaming eggs appeared in Duck's hand and Slam spun himself into a tornado and they prepared for a showdown. Before ether of them could attack, Lexi brain blasted both of them in the butt, causing them great pain.

"Now are you two going to kiss and make up? Or am I going to have to brain blast your asses to Vietnam?" Lexi threatened.

The two animals called it truce for their sake.

"Now that that's taken care of, there's somethin' that's been tuggin' at my ears for quite a while." Ace announced.

"What's that chief?" Tech asked.

"This." The bunny said as he walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote.

He clicked on the TV and the others gathered around as the news appeared on the screen.

"In other news, Miss Teresa Tiger was attacked again by the notorious Auzzy August at exactly around 10:29 last night." The newsman announced.

Upon hearing the name on the TV, Lexi went into a fit of excitement.

"Oh my god! Teresa Tiger? I know her. She's the owner of Tiger-Eye corporations, the most famous shampoo company in Acmetropolis. I'm a big buyer of her products."

"Pbbtt. What's so great about some tiger?" Duck said making a rude noise.

"Teresa's not just any tiger Duck, she's a white tiger, the rarest and most endangered kind of tiger since the 14th century."

"Endangered?" Ace questioned.

"Quite-frankly-the-white-tiger-has-been-on-the-endangered-species-list-for-many-many-centuries-cause-they-are-hunted-for-their-fur-cause-their-fur-is-white-instead-of-orange-which-makes-them-more-often-to-be-hunted-them-most-other-tigers-that-are-always-orange-"

Tech reached out and clamped Rev's beak shut to make him stop.

"I think we've heard enough of that information Rev." He said annoyingly.

Just then Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"But Rev is absolutely right Tech, which is why your assignment is to protect her and bring down Auzzy August."

"What for?" Duck asked.

"It turns out that Teresa comes from a protected city populated entirely of white tigers called The Clover Grove Sanctuary, which is located on the other side of the planet. If August gets his hands on Teresa, he will not only kill her, he may force her to tell him the location of the sanctuary, which could lead to the extinction of the white tiger. Guard her with your life Loonatics, Zadavia out."

The transmission ended, and then a newsflash brought back the Loonatics attention.

"This just in! Auzzy August has just captured Miss Tiger and has been seen climbing up the wall of Acmetropolis Trade Towers!"

A video footage appeared showing a muscle-bound man climbing the wall using high-tech climbing gear and a pretty young female white tiger tided up and draped over his shoulder screaming her head off.

"Wow! Hot-chick-alert-hot-chick-alert!" Rev ogled.

Slam whistled out of spite.

"Hummana-hummana ow wow I think I got a boner!" Duck ogled.

"I swear to god, you guy are complete perverts." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Enough with the google eyes you three, let's jet!" Ace said.

The others followed him out of the room, however Ace skidded to a stop when he saw someone was missing. He poked his head back into the room to find Tech standing motionless in his spot, staring at the tiger's image on the screen.

"Yo Tech! You comin' or not?" Ace called to him.

Tech snapped out of his trance and clicked off the TV.

"Sure Ace, right behind you" He replied.

The 6 heroes met in the launch bay and rode their jetpacks, except for Rev, to the Trade Towers.


	3. Loonatics to the Rescue

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2. LOONATICS TO THE RESCUE.

Crowds of people were gathered behind the police tape watching the entire commotion going on at the towers. Police troopers surrounded the entrances to make sure no one could get in or out.

"Auzzy August! Release the tiger and surrender or we'll be forced to use our weapons!" An officer shouted to the roof through a megaphone.

On the roof, Auzzy had Teresa by her ponytail, looking down on the crowd grinning menacingly.

"Try as they might, those nature loving hasbins can't tell me what to do." He said.

He took a switchblade out of his pocket and ran its sides down and under Teresa's face.

"You're quite a lovely catch I made, if I say so me self. And I bet I can find more like you somewhere, so what's it gonna be love?"

Teresa frowned and kept her mouth shut trying to show no fear, Auzzy's menacing smile flipped into a scowl.

**-Yellow triangle-**

"Rev, can you see the Trade Towers yet?" Ace asked the bird.

Rev turned on his internal global positioning and gazed around the area.

"With-the-calculations-of-my-global-positioning, -we-should-be-arriving-at-Acmetropolis-Trade-Towers-in-exactly-1-minute-and-3.6-seconds." He replied.

"Alright Loonatics, let's go save a species from extinction!" Ace called out.

Everyone supered out their jetpacks and headed to the towers, Tech however wasn't paying attention, he had his mind on something else. He couldn't get the image of that tiger out of his head, and what was more strange was that when he saw her image in his mind, his heartbeat sped up and his stomach twisted in a tight knot, and that never often happened.

Tech was jarred back to reality when he smashed into a building wall and remembered the mission, he maxed out his boosters and caught up with the others. Meanwhile back at the tower roof, Auzzy was getting really impatient with Teresa's shenanigans and began to threaten her.

"Quit screwing around with me bitch! I know all about The Clover Grove Sanctuary and I've been searching for it for months! Since you're from that place, you know where it is, so tell me!" He yelled at Teresa as he held the blade dangerously close to her neck.

"Even if I chose to tell you, you'd never be able to get past the rangers. The sanctuary is under the protection of the endangered species protection law, the walls and main gate are surrounded by law rangers. You try to get in, you'll be shot." Teresa told him.

"Fine, then I'll just have to settle with you for now." Auzzy scowled.

He drew the knife back and prepared to stab her, Teresa began to scream and shed tears. Before Auzzy could kill her, a laser firing knocked the blade out of his hand and it skidded off the edge of the roof. He turned around to see 5 animals on jetpacks and a bird hovering over him.

"Yo August! Didn't yer mum ever teach you that killing doesn't solve anything?" Ace taunted.

"_Thank god, it's the Loonatics!_" Teresa thought in relief.

She had never personally met the Loonatics, she only saw them on the news, but she was glad to see them.

"You ain't stealing my catch Loonatics!" Auzzy said.

He released Teresa's ponytail and hummed up his laser gattler to fire at them. Gun firings and superpower blastings shortly started and Teresa was caught right in the middle of it, still tied up.

Lexi fired a brain blast at Auzzy, but he jumped out of the way and got missed by a long shot, and even more unfortunate was that it blasted off the part of the roof that Teresa was on.

Tech flew under and caught her in his arms, he was suddenly lost in his mind again as his eyes met Teresa's. Her blonde bangs almost reached her magenta colored eyes and had three stripes on each side of her pretty face. Tech could feel the blood rushing to his face as his heart thumped hard against his ribcage and his stomach twisted in a tighter knot.

"Uhhhh…hi." Tech uttered finally finding his voice.

"Hello yourself." Teresa replied showing a shy smile.

Auzzy spotted the coyote with his catch and pointed the gattler at him.

"Hands off me catch you filthy flea-bitten mutt!" He said.

"Tech watch out!" Lexi yelled.

But it was to late, Auzzy had already fired. The lasers hit Tech's jetpack causing it to explode, making the misfortunate coyote drop the tiger.

Teresa plummeted to the ground screaming, just then Duck quacked onto the scene and caught her, then quacked onto the sidewalk. He set her down on the cement and started to do what he always did.

"You may not fear anymore Miss Tiger, because you are now in the good hands of Danger Duck, the greatest action hero on the planet." He said to her.

At that moment, a car drove by and hit a puddle causing water to slash Teresa and she got soaked all over.

"Uh…oops. I maybe have some flaws." Duck sheepishly said. "Uh…here let me get that for you."

He untied Teresa and took her to a safe distance from the building. Back on the roof, the fight was still going on. Slam tackled Auzzy for shooting Tech and managed to smash his gattler.

Auzzy took out his knife and tried to stab Slam, but Rev knocked him off course. The hunter realized he couldn't win when the 4 animals cornered him.

"You win this one Loonatics, but eventually I will have the pelt of that white tiger and all of her little buddies in my hands!"

With that he released a smoke grenade on them, blinding their sights on them.

"Slam, turn your move onto spin cycle and clear up this smog!" Ace called out.

Slam spun himself into a tornado and sucked up the smoke in his spin cycle. When everything was cleared, they discovered that Auzzy was gone. Rev turned on his global positioning and scanned the area, but he found no trace of him anywhere.

"I-can't-find-him-Ace. He's-gone, -disappeared-without-a-trace, -vanished-into-thin-air, -kaput, -nothing."

"How can a huge muscle-bound hunter just disappear that quickly?" Lexi questioned.

"I don't know Lex, but we're gonna take him down no matter what." Ace replied.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3.

Ace and the others landed on the sidewalk to regroup. Tech joined up with them smelling like week-old garbage, he had fallen in a dumpster in the nearby alley when his jetpack exploded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Duck?" Ace questioned.

"And where's Teresa?" Lexi added.

The yellow rabbit activated the COM-link on his arm and connected the other end to Duck's.

"Duck, come in! Hey Duck, you there?!" He said into the COM.

They waited a few seconds and Duck's voice came through.

"Guys, are you there? I have Miss Tiger with me safe and sound, no need to thank me."

"Don't worry, we're not." Lexi said with sarcasm.

"Where are you and Miss Tiger now?" Ace asked.

"In Acmetropolis Park." Duck answered.

"Don't move, we'll right there."

Ace turned off his COM-link and activated his jetpack, the others activated theirs and they all headed to Acmetropolis Park.

-**Pink triangle**-

The others found Duck and Teresa by a big oak tree and met up with them.

"Did you get that meathead August?" Ducked asked.

"He got away." Ace said shaking his head.

Lexi ran up to Teresa all excited and shook her hand.

"Hi Teresa, Lexi Bunny. I'm a huge fan of your products! I have your latest shampoo 'Lily Lavender Blend', and it gave my hair a spring fresh smell that sticks, just like the add said it would!"

Teresa stared cluelessly at the over-excited beaming rabbit.

"Um…thanks, I'm glad you like it." She finally replied.

Lexi suddenly noticed Teresa was dripping water from her hair and clothes.

"Duck, why is she wet?" She asked the duck.

"Why does Tech smell like Pierre Le Pew after doing a hooker in a gas station restroom?" Duck asked after taking a whiff of the coyote.

Tech shot him a death glare and desperately wanted to punch him square in his bill.

"You completely ignored my question! Why is Teresa wet?!" Lexi snapped.

"It was just a splash from a passing car, it's nothing." Teresa answered.

Rev suddenly ran around the tiger at high speed giving off heat.

"Not-to-worry-Miss-Tiger, -my-fast-speed-can-give-off-a-lot-of-heat-as-can-generate-gusty-winds-at-aproxemetly-112-miles-per-hour, -you-should-be-dry-as-a-towel-right-abooouuut-now."

He skidded to a stop and Teresa was dry just as Rev predicted.

"Thanks, but there was no need for that, I could've just gone home and changed." She said to him.

"Oh-I-say-it-kind-of-is-necessary-even-though-you-say-it-isn't-which-I'm-not-calling-you-a-lier-or-anything-which-would-make-me-sound-rude, -but-you-possibly-live-on-the-other-side-of-town-and-you'd-have-to-walk-for-miles-or-take-a-bus-home-all-wet-and-uncomfortable, -I-know-I-did-the-right-and-honest-thing-by-giving-you-my-special-super-speed-fast-dry-treatment-that-will-leave-you-comfortably-dry-from-your-clothes-right-down-to-your-undergarmen"

Tech then shoved a handful of acorns from out of nowhere into Rev's mouth.

"That's enough Rev." He said with annoyance.

Teresa couldn't help but smile.

"I just want to thank you for saving my life, I could've suffered a horrible death if you didn't come." She said.

"No big deal Miss Tiger, it's what we do." Ace replied.

"Please, call me Teresa, now wait, don't tell me, I've seen you many times on the news so I should know your names by your colors. You're yellow, so you're Ace. You're pink, Lexi. You're red, Rev. You're purple, Slam. You're orange, Dave."

"Duck." Duck corrected her.

"Duck, right. And you're green, Tech. I owe you a thanks for saving me back there."

Tech's face started to turn red with shyness.

"Well, uh…I-I…well, I guess it was lucky I was in the right place at a desperate time." He said trying to not sound like a moron in front of her.

"Alright Loonatics, let's get back to the situation." Ace said. "Auzzy's still on the loose and will possibly strike at random, it's not safe for Teresa to be out in the open since he's desperate to have her fur. We need to find out more about this guy."

-**Green triangle**-

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" Teresa asked Ace as she looked around the living quarters of HQ.

"We were assigned to protect you and that's what we're doin'. Besides, August won't even think of attackin' you here. Our security system weapons are unbeatable, so you are perfectly safe."

"Ok, if you say so."

She followed the rabbit to the mission room where the other Loonatics were waiting for Tech to find something on Auzzy.

"Anything yet Tech?" Ace asked.

"I've uploaded the footage from the Trade Towers' outdoor security camera. All I need to do is freeze frame August's image and put it into the computer to find a match." Tech replied.

He edited the footage and ran the image through the criminal files, it took a few seconds before a file on Auzzy came up.

"According to this, Auzzy August is wanted in five corners of the planet for illegally hunting endangered animals."

"And why is this our problem? We're superheroes, not park rangers. Why can't the government deal with him?" Duck said rudely.

"Obviously you have no idea what this maniac is capable of." Lexi replied in a rude tone.

"And Lexi's not kidding" Tech added in. "Look at these charges. Murder, manslaughter, illegal hunting, possession of illegal weapons, destruction of property, indecent exposure, auto theft, urinating in public, throwing bricks off highway overpasses, the list goes on. Most of these charges were from before he started hunting and the police have never been able to catch him."

"Ok…then the psycho really is our problem." Duck said a little creeped out.

"No kidding. Peeing in front of passing people, running down the street naked for everyone to see, EEW!" Lexi cringed.

"That's not the worst of it." Tech said as he pulled up something in the file. "This is a list the police found at one of the crime scenes of his recent attacks on Teresa. It's a list of rare and endangered animals he plans to hunt."

"I know some of those animals, they're on the list the endangered species protection law is sworn to protect." Teresa said.

"But they're not so well protected." Tech said. "Look, these checkmarks next to each animal indicates that August has successfully hunted them. And the last animal that hasn't been checked off is white tiger."

"So Teresa is the final victim on his list." Ace said.

"NO, NO, I don't want to die! There are so many things I have yet to do and see, and I have a company to run! I don't want everything I've worked so hard and suffered for to be flushed down the toilet by some psychotic gun-toten criminal!" Teresa cried.

Tears gushed from her eyes like a hose as she sobbed. Tech got up and walked over to the crying tiger, he cupped a hand under her chin and locked eyes with her.

"Don't cry Teresa. He won't lay his hands on you, not while the Loonatics are around." He said in a calming tone to sooth her.

"Yeah, so turn off the water works and don't worry your pretty little blonde head tootes." Duck added in.

Tech became annoyed with what he said, he activated his magnetic powers to lift an anvil brand washing machine over Duck's head and dropped it on him. Teresa sniffed and dried her eyes.

"Thanks Tech, you're as sweet as you are brave."

The coyote blushed so hard the red showed through his green fur, luckily Teresa didn't notice because she checked her watch.

"Uh oh, I should be getting home. I have piles of paper work I need to go through."

"But-what-about-August? He's-still-at-large-and-is-sure-to-follow-you-whereever-you-go-until-the-perfect-opertunity-when-you're-all-alone-and-then-makes-his-move, -gets-you, -has-you-in-his-grasps, -strikes-like-a-bird-of-prey, -attacks, -traps-you-in-a-cage"

Duck shoved a handful of Slam's dirty socks in Rev's mouth and duct taped his beak shut. The avian was seriously grossed out by the taste of toe-jam incrusted cloth trapped in his mouth and started to gag, the color drained from Rev's face and he sped out of the room.

"Not to worry, I have security orbs placed around the city for monitoring danger anywhere." Tech said.

"And I've got to take the bus home anyway." Teresa said. "But I have a feeling I'll be seeing you guys again real soon."

Teresa waved good-bye and walked to the door, and strangely winked at Tech and then disappeared behind the door.

"_What was that all about?_" The coyote thought.

He put a hand on his hip and felt something sticking out of his belt, he took it out and discovered it was a piece of folded paper. Tech opened it and read what it said, 'Call me. (306) 572-0311'.

"_Yes! Score!_"


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Author's note**

**Mystery64: Sorry I didn't get this chapter on soon, I've been having writer's block for quite some time and it was hard to over come.**

**(Duck stomps in with a peeved look on his face and points a finger at Mystery.)**

**Duck: Don't lie to everyone! You've been thinking up a story for Wild West C.O.W.Boys of Moo Mesa! You're writing it right now! **

**(Mystery64 hides the note book and glares at Duck. She takes out a skillet and hits him in the head hard and stuffs him in her closet.)**

**Mystery64: Also I was having problems with the computer, but I got it fixed. Any way, if you didn't see the disclaimer, go back to page one and read it. So let's stop fucking around and get back to the story.**

CHAPTER 4.

The next day, the Loonatics split up into three teams to search the city for any signs of Auzzy. Ace and Lexi searched the East side, Tech and Rev searched the South side, and Duck and Slam searched the North side. The two bunnies stood on the roof a building scanning the area through high-tech binoculars.

"Any sign of psychopath Lex?" Ace asked the pink rabbit.

"No, nothing." Lexi replied.

"I wonder if the others are having any luck." The yellow rabbit wondered.

He activated his COM and contacted the others.

"Tech, Rev? Any sign of August?"

"Nope, -nothing, -nada, -zip." Rev answered.

"Slam, Duck? What about you guys?" Ace questioned.

"I can't find jack squat in the crowds." Duck answered.

"Damn! Where could he be?" Ace frowned.

"He's probably being he knows we're after him and he's aware that we're guarding Teresa, so he may be keeping a low profile until the perfect opportunity." Tech said.

"Gfambjoga tricky." Slam grunted.

"Well he can't keep hiding forever, he's got to come out sometime." Lexi said.

"And that's when he's gonna strike." Ace added. "We've gotta keep looking. We can't let him get his hands on Teresa, otherwise it's game over."

"Hey-Tech, -whatcha-got-there?" They heard Rev say over the COM.

"N-Nothing." Tech said nervously.

"Come-on-what-is-it?"

"It's nothing, so back off!"

"Come-on-what-is-it? I-wanna-see-I-wanna-see-I-wanna-see-I-wanna-see!"

"I said it's nothing!"

The sounds of struggle and paper crinkling were heard over Ace's COM.

"HEY!" Tech shouted.

"No-way! She-gave-you-her-home-phone-number?"

"Dammit Rev!"

"Hey-guys-you're-not-going-to-believe-this, -Teresa-gave-Tech-her-number! Looks-like-we've-got-sparks-igniting-here!"

Ace and Lexi exchanged strange looks as they heard this going on.

"Rev you motor-mouthed bastard! Give that back or I'll barbeque your ass!"

"Are-you-gonna-call-her? Are-ya-are-ya-are-ya-are-ya-are-ya-are-ya-"

The sounds of punching and cries of mercy were soon heard, Ace rolled his eyes and shut off his COM.

"You know, all that commotion reminds me of the first time we met after the meteor hit." Lexi said to him.

"Yeah, that's one moment I'll never forget." Ace replied.

"When Zadavia first introduced us, we were still trying to figure out what just happened and what would happen after that."

"We shared our life stories and what we did before the meteor."

"You were a stunt double working for the studios."

"And you tried out for the University cheerleader team."

"Your boss was a dick."

"And the captain turned you down cause she was afraid you'd upstage her."

"Oh man, you were a wreck when that stage prop beat you up."

"And you looked hot in that outfit you were wearing."

"I was going to give you my number, but then we both found out we were going to be living in the same tower with the others."

"And boy was that an awkoid moment."

They both laughed out of spite and looked out at the water near the city. Ace put his arm around Lexi's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Ya know Lex. After all the things we've been through, the missions we've embarked, the villains we've faced, and the shenanigans we've pulled, I've always thought about how far we've come and how much farther we can continue." He said to her.

"You mean what we can accomplish aside from being crime fighters?" Lexi replied.

"Yeah, like marryin' the right goil, startin' a family, watchin' the kids grow up and see what they'll accomplish. It's that dream almost everyone wants to make come true."

"You think it could happen for us one day?"

Ace paused while something ran through his mind.

"Why don't we experiment with step one foist?" He slyly said.

Just as the two bunnies prepared to kiss, the COM bleeped, Duck was calling. Ace scowled and turned on his COM link.

"What is it Duck? Me and Lexi were in the middle of somthin'." He said with annoyance in his tone.

"I found basket case! He's on a shoot out at the grocery store!" Duck said.

"That can't be a coincidence. Tech, Rev, August is at it again, he's at the grocery store!"

"Teresa must be there." Tech said with a little concern.

"I was just thinkin' the same thing. Let's jet Loonatics, we've got to bag August before he bags Teresa!"

Ace and Lexi activated their jetpacks and headed to the grocery store.

-**Purple triangle**-

People fled from the grocery store screaming in terror as Auzzy shot the stands and shelves looking for the white tiger. Teresa took shelter behind anything that hasn't had holes put in them yet.

"Olie olie oxenfrie." Auzzy called out.

Teresa trembled in fear hoping he wouldn't her behind the fish counter.

"_Where are the Loonatics?!_" She frantically thought. "_Maybe I put too much faith in them._"

"Peek-a-boo love."

Teresa looked up and saw the barrel of a bazooka along with Auzzy's evil smirk, she screamed and ran before the weapon fired, debris flew everywhere almost hitting the tiger. Teresa ran for the exit, but Auzzy shot the ceiling making debris fall and block the closest way out, now she was screwed.

"This is easier than snarin' a crocodile in a noose, and I've done that." Auzzy sneered.

Suddenly Duck appeared in front of the tiger with a flaming egg in his hand.

"Not so fast August!" He said.

"You again?! I'm getting' pretty tired of the law getting' in the way of me goal!" Auzzy snarled.

"Well we'd have to get in the way, otherwise criminals like you would make a clean getaway." Duck boasted.

"No one asked you!" Auzzy growled.

He fired the bazooka in the direction of the animals, Duck pulled Teresa down to the floor to prevent both of them from being blown to bits.

"That's it! Now you've made me mad!" Duck said.

He threw the egg at Auzzy and expected to claim victory, however, he didn't expect for the hunter to have a comeback. Auzzy had a pipe gripped in his right hand, he swatted the egg like a tennis ball back at the orange Loonatic and it hit him.

"Lucky for me that wasn't a fire egg." Duck said covered in tar.

Just then a purple tornado crashed through debris followed by the other Loonatics.

"So I see you've come back for another rematch August!" Ace said.

"Lousy good for nothing super freaks! This time I'll put you all to sleep for good!" Auzzy yelled.

He fired the bazooka and everyone duck and covered.

"I'm getting really sick of this guy's attitude!" Lexi said.

"Then let's give he an attitude adjustment!" Ace replied.

He fired his laser vision at Auzzy's left foot causing his boot to catch fire, Auzzy quickly used his other foot to stomp on the other to put out the fire.

"You're gonna pay for that rabbit!" He snarled at the leader.

"That's bunny to you doc!" Ace replied.

He pulled out his Guardian Strike Sword and charged at the hunter. Auzzy fired his bazooka, but Ace quickly dodged the missile and sliced his bazooka in half.

"Now I'm really gonna get you!"

Auzzy threw a punch and a kick, but Ace dodged both of them with acrobatic moves.

"You're good rabbit, but I also have tricks up my sleeve." Auzzy sneered.

He pulled a grocery shelf down right on top of Ace, the rabbit jumped back before the shelf crashed to the floor. At that moment, Auzzy stabbed him in the arm with his knife, causing Ace to scream in pain and drop his sword. The others watched in horror as the hunter punched Ace in the stomach and kicked him across the floor. Now it was payback.

Duck quacked onto Auzzy's shoulders and smushed coleslaw in his face, Auzzy flung him off and started wiping it off. Rev sped past the tomato stand grabbing an armful of tomatoes and flung them at him. Tech grabbed some raw fish filets and tossed them at Auzzy, Lexi and Slam followed up with apples and squash. While Auzzy was distracted, Teresa dragged Ace to the pharmacy area to help him.

"Ace I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out but I needed to buy groceries, I'm so sorry." She franticly apologized.

"Don't apologize Teresa, when you're a crime fighter these things are bound to happen." Ace said coolly.

Teresa smiled and took a box of rubber gloves and gauzes of the shelf and opened them. She took hold of the knife that was still lodged in his arm.

"Just hold the arm still and try not to scream."

She slowly and carefully began to remove the blade as Ace bit down on his tongue to distract his mind from the excruciating pain. Once the knife was out, Teresa ripped off a strip of her skirt and wrapped it around the wound for a temporary bandage.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" A food covered Auzzy screamed.

He took out two energy grenades and threw them on the floor, the explosion sent three of the Loonatics into the wall and the other two into the fruit stand. The explosion also knocked down the shelf that Ace and Teresa were behind and Auzzy found them in an instant.

"I'm done playing games, it's time to use the big bad boys!"

He took out a shock gun and pointed it at Teresa.

"3000 volts oughta put you down faster than a lethal injection!" He sneered as he cranked up the power.

Tech ran in front of the tiger just as Auzzy pulled the trigger and he ended up getting shocked. The coyote screamed as the volts caused excruciating pain to surge through his body and then burst into ashes.

"You win again Loonatics! But next time I'll be the one who claims victory!" Auzzy said.

He threw a smoke grenade down and covered the entire scene in smog, when it cleared, he was gone. Teresa wasn't worried about Auzzy coming back, she was worried about Tech's smoldering pile of ashes on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! TECH!" She screamed in horror.

"I wouldn't worry about it, that happens to him all the time. He has regeneration powers to restore himself." Ace said.

Tech activated his powers and returned to his old self.

"But that doesn't mean it can't hurt really bad." He moaned.

Without warning, Teresa flung her arms around Tech's neck in a squeezing embrace and began to cry.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!" She sobbed.

Tech was frozen stiff, his brain seemed to have been put on pause as his body waited for a response. He was finally able to move and put his arms around Teresa and held her tight.

"Ssshhhh, it's ok. It's alright, I'm not going to leave you." He soothingly said.

The others regrouped and rushed to Ace's side.

"Ace! Oh my god, are you ok?" Lexi asked very concerned.

"I'm fine Lex, it wasn't that big of a knife." Ace replied.

"How-can-you-say-you're-fine? You're-bleeding-heavily! You-should-go-to-the-hospital-not-just-for-the-bleeding-but-the-knife-could-have-been-dirty-and-the-wound-may-have-been-infected-and-could-turn-into-gangrene-and-become-a-really-really-really-terribale-proble"

Lexi annoyingly shoved an apple into Rev's mouth and he nearly choked on it.

"Well, do you have an emergency kit handy?" Teresa said as she sniffled. "I'm a certified first-aid giver, I can take care of it."


	6. Setting Up Guard Base

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5. SETTING UP GUARD BASE.

Back at HQ, the Loonatics were trying to brainstorm on what to do while Teresa was caring to Ace's stab wound.

"You're pretty good with the handy woik on injuries." Ace said to her.

"Well, I did earn my card at a class in an open to the public learning center while I was traveling to Acmetropolis." Teresa said.

"All the way by car? You lived on the other side of the planet. Why by car?"

"I'm not comfortable with airplanes, never know when something might go wrong."

"Good point."

Teresa taped the end of the bandage firmly in place and Ace rolled down his sleeve, she then tied an icepack on the wound to keep down the swelling.

It was luck she tended to the wound right away, because Rev was right, it could have developed into gangrene or something worse.

"So now what? This guy's obviously got a huge supply of knives tucked away on him and he sure is hell won't hesitate to use them." Duck said.

"And he's obviously not as dumb as he looks." Lexi added.

"Ok, so now we know this guy's not all brawn and weapons. He can use tactics against his opponents and pull disappearin' acts, which we already know." Ace said.

"I don't care if he's dumb or cleaver, I just want him to be put away for good. I've been suffering from this long enough." Teresa said.

"I know and we're trying, but he's proving to be a tough one to catch, and the most armed and dangerous." Lexi said to her.

"Not to mention a stab happy blood thirsty psychotic maniac." Duck added in.

Teresa put her face in her hands with the guilt biting her in the butt.

"Oh, it's my fault all this is happening. People are getting hurt because of me."

The Loonatics were shocked that she just said something terrible like that.

"Aw, no your fault." Slam grunted.

"Yes it is, Ace got severely hurt because of me." Teresa said on the verge of tears.

"Come-on-don't-say-that, -that's-a-terrible-thing-to-say, -it's-not-you're-fault." Rev said.

"You have no clue what Auzzy does to people that get in his way."

"What do you mean by that?" Tech questioned.

"You see." Teresa began. "It all began after my first month living in Acmetropolis. 4 weeks ago when he first attacked me, he severely wounded 7 officers with a laser gattler.

The second time, 18 officers were put in the hospital. And the third time, it was the entire backup team, 6 of them died. And one time he shot and killed 3 protesting college students that foolishly attempted to stop him."

"So what? That doesn't prove you're responsibible." Duck said.

"But I'm the one Auzzy is after, and he's not going to stop until he finishes me off. He won't let anything stand in his path, nothing, not even you." Teresa said depressingly.

"So you're saying he'll kill anyone who gets in his way?" Lexi questioned.

Teresa nodded.

"Hm…this could be a problem." Ace said.

"Precisely." Zadavia said as her hologram appeared.

Teresa became startled by the sudden appearance of a complete stranger and dove under a large beanbag chair in fear.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." Zadavia said as she looked at the shaking beanbag.

"Oh of course not Zadavia." Tech said.

He knelt down next to the beanbag and lifted it up a bit to find the tiger curled up in a duck and cover position.

"Teresa, I'd like you to meet Zadavia, our boss." He said.

Teresa lifted her head a bit to get a look at the strange woman, then recoiled into the position.

"Sorry Zadavia, I guess she got scared by your sudden appearance, what with August constantly attackin' her and havin' to see his ugly face every time." Ace said to the hologram.

"Then I give my generous apologies" Zadavia replied. "Any who, there have been reports of people that were murdered by August, most of them were law rangers protecting the endangered animals."

"How many people did he kill?" Lexi asked.

"The total number was 29, plus 6 Acmetropolis officers and 7 college students that protested against him."

"That brings the number to 42 lives." Tech said.

"That is correct, if he is that desperate to have Teresa and the other white tigers as his wall decorations, he will indeed kill anyone who gets in his way.

We can't risk August striking again while she's alone or risk the lives of anymore innocent civilians, I suggest a round-the-clock guarding until you bring him to justice. Zadavia out."

With that, the message ended and Teresa crawled out from under the beanbag still a little shaken up.

"So…how do we work this out?" Duck questioned.

"Well, since this is our only option, we'll have to set Teresa up here in HQ." Ace replied.

"Oh no, no need to do that. I don't want to be a bother to you." Teresa said.

"I'm afraid there's no other way, this is our only option." Tech said to her.

"But you're all ready blown out from what happened earlier and setting me up here would be more of a hassle and I don't want to risk that. You all are doing a lot of life risking to protect me, the best I can do is offer you my hospitality."

"Eh…I don't know Teresa, HQ is a lot more safer." Ace said.

"Pleeeaaase…I don't want to trouble you and it's the best I can offer as my appreciation."

The tiger made big begging chibi eyes at the yellow rabbit. After 20 seconds, Ace finally decided to give in, he just couldn't say no to eyes like those.

"Alright, if you insist." He said with a smile.

"Super!" Teresa said beaming.

She got out a small notepad and wrote something on it, she tore the paper off and handed it to Ace.

"Here's the name of the apartment, address, apartment number, and the floor it's on. I'll see you later."

With that, she left. Ace looked at what the paper said.

"Acme Castle Apartments." He read.

"OH MY GOD! That's one of the most luxurious apartments in Acmetropolis!" Lexi squealed

"Sheesh, no need to blow out somebody's eardrums over it." Duck said rudely.

"Ok Loonatics, we have the invitation, so let's get ready." Ace said.

At 6:30 PM, the Loonatics arrived at the Acme Castle Apartments entrance, each carrying a suitcase with their matching color triangles on them. They went to the front desk where a wild-haired woman was reading a magazine.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, we're the Loonatics, here on a bodyguard assignment. Courtesy of Miss Teresa Tiger." Ace said.

"Oh yeah, the city heroes. Miss Tiger said she was expecting you, go on ahead." The woman replied.

The 6 heroes took the elevator up to the 9th floor and looked for the room number.

"(whistle) Swanky hallways." Duck said.

"Yeah." Slam grunted.

"Told you these were the most luxurious apartments in Acmetropolis." Lexi said.

"Here we are, room 479." Ace said as they stopped at a door with the exact number that was on the paper.

He knocked on the door and Teresa opened it wearing a spring blouse with off white capries and pink open-toed dress shoes, seeing her like that nearly made Tech melt into a puddle.

"Oh there you are, welcome." Teresa said cheerfully.

The heroes went in and became awed by the place. Teresa's apartment had a designer kitchen painted pale green with marble-top counters and pine cabinets along with a beautiful wooden floor and decorative plates displayed on the wall and a marble-top table with cushioned wooden chairs.

The living room was painted a pale powdered blue and had a pure white carpet, a marble-top coffee table, 2 silky pearl white couches, a fuel-efficient fireplace, and a large plasma screen TV on the wall.

A large sliding glass door in the room led to a patio balcony with a table with an umbrella, patio chairs, and a mini fountain pond. There were plants and flowers displayed everywhere.

"(whistle) Nice digs." Ace said.

"I'm glad you think so. Sorry about the cluster of plants, it makes it feel like my old home." Teresa said.

"I don't mind, it really makes the place look exotic." Tech said.

"Aw, you're so sweet Tech." The tiger replied.

The coyote blushed so furiously that he hid his face behind his suitcase.

"Make yourselves at home. The bathroom is down the hall to the right and the laundry closet is to the left if you need to wash your clothes." Teresa announced.

Everyone set their suitcases down by the hallway and began looking around, Tech noticed a master's degree certificate in mathematics framed and displayed on the wall.

"You have a master's degree in mathematics?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm very skilled with math, it's one of the main keys in my business." Teresa replied.

"Fascinating."

"Wow-Teresa,-you've-got-the-fanciest-place-I've-ever-seen. It-looks-just-like-this-place-in-a-documentary-I-saw-years-ago-although-it-doesn't-look-exactly-like-it-but-it's-pretty-close.

That-documentary-was-about-Queen-Marjorie, -Queen-Elizabeth's-great-great-granddaughter-and-her-royal-family-history. Man-not-only-was-she-as-pretty-as-you-when-she-was-young, -but-the-royal-palace-was-humungous-and-quite-classy.

There-was-about-12-floors-and-over-a-thousand-rooms-and-a-3-achar-court-yard-with-a-hedge-maze, -man-Buckingham-Palace-must-have-been-the-greatset-monument-to-have-ever-been-built.

Did-you-know-that-thousands-upon-thousands-come-to-England-and-gaze-upon-its-great-glory? And-they-love-to-mess-around-with-the-guards, -the-ones-with-those-tall-fuzzy-hats-and-who-always-look-serious? Man-you-can't-crack-them-up-no-matter-what-you-d"

The roadrunner stopped his sentence when Tech did the nerve pinch technique on him and passed out on the floor.

"Is he going to be ok?" Teresa asked concerningly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he'll wake up in half an hour." Tech replied.

Just then, a sudden knock came at the door.

"Oh, that must be the pizza I ordered before you arrived." Teresa said.

She went to answer the door, but Duck quacked right in front of her.

"No need to answer the door Teresa, a fine lady such as yourself should leave the door opening to a gentleman like me." He said.

"Give me a friggin' break." Lexi mumbled.

Duck opened the door to revile the pizza guy Toby with an armful of pizza boxes, Toby frowned as he saw Duck at the door.

"What're you doin' here?" He said coldly.

"I'm here on official superhero business slacker." Duck replied.

Toby shoved the boxes in his arms making the orange Loonatic nearly fall backward.

"Whatever man, just be sure to give me a tip this ti"

Before he could finish, Duck slammed the door closed with his foot.

"Not after the way you handed me these pizzas pal." He mumbled.

Teresa quickly opened the door before Toby left and took some money out of her purse.

"Here's the pay and the tip Toby, and an extra as an apology. I'll tell your boss you arrived 2 minutes before 6:31."

"Thanks Miss Tiger, at least you're the only customer who cuts me some slack." Toby said positively.

"Oh I'm just that kind of person." Teresa said as she closed the door.

She went back into the living room to find the heroes, minus Rev who was still passed out on the floor, sitting on the couches watching the TV as they ate their pizza, she joined them soon after.

It was about 8:58 PM when everyone decided to turn in for the night. Slam and Rev, who had woken up a few hours ago, were to sleep on the living room floor, Tech on the couch, Duck on the second couch, and Ace and Lexi in the guest room. Tech was last in line to use the bathroom and was waiting his turn, Lexi came out wearing her pajamas with her pink towel over her shoulder.

"It's all yours Tech." She said.

She went into the guest room where Ace was waiting for her, she looked at the bed and then at Ace.

"Um Ace…there's only one bed and there's two of us." Lexi said.

"Yeah…what do we do?" Ace replied.

They looked at the bed and then at each other, then back at the bed, then back at each other.

"Ah the hell with it." Lexi blurted.

She pushed Ace onto the bed and then jumped on top of him, the two bunnies giggled out of pleasure and kissed each other passionately. Meanwhile, Tech had gotten out of his uniform and into his pajamas and was at the sink brushing his teeth.

He finished up and came out to find Teresa walking towards him wearing a pink robe with yellow hibiscus flowers printed on it and had her hair down. She stopped in front of Tech and smiled at him.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen all of you in your natural color." She said.

"I was just about to say the same thing about you wearing your hair down. It looks nice." Tech replied.

"Thank you."

They exchanged good nights and headed off to sleep. Later that night, Teresa lay sound asleep in her bed. It was 20 minutes before midnight when she awoke to a tapping sound at her window. She got up, went to the window, and pulled the blinds up, and nearly wet her panties. In the window was none other than Auzzy's sneering face with a waving hand.

"Hello love." He said muffled by the window glass.

Teresa gasped in fright and let go of the string making the blinds drop, she quietly rushed to the living room and to the couch where Tech was sleeping.

"Tech, Tech!" She whispered so as not to wake the other Loonatics.

She shook him a bit and Tech slowly opened his eyes to find Teresa's fearful face staring at him.

"Teresa? What's the matter?" He concerningly asked.

"I saw him!" She whispered.

"What?"

"I saw Auzzy, he was at my window! He knows where I live, he's going to kill me!"

She curled into the fetal position and began to cry softly.

"Sssshhhhhhhh, it's ok, he won't get you while we're here." Tech cooed quietly as he stroked her hair. "Come here, you can sleep with me."

Teresa climbed under the covers with him, luckily the cushions were wide enough to fit both of them.

"I'm so scared." Teresa sobbed.

"It's alright, I'm here for you." Tech cooed as he draped his arm over her.

The tiger felt a comforting vibe from his touch and words sweep over her, it took a moment before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Tech fell asleep shortly and the rest of the night went undisturbed.


	7. A Magical Night

Disclaimer: The song 'Love For All Seasons' belongs to Christina Aguilera

**Disclaimer: The song 'Love For All Seasons' belongs to Christina Aguilera.**

CHAPTER 6. A MAGICAL NIGHT.

A sudden flash awoke the two animals from their dreams, Tech became severely pissed when he saw Duck hovering over the couch holding a camera with a trouble-making look on his face.

"This'll make a great new screen saver." Duck said.

A growl emerged from Tech's throat showing that he was not pleased.

"Ok…I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while." Duck said as he retreated to a safe distance.

"What happened?" Teresa mumbled still dazed from the sleep.

"Nothing, Duck's just being a pain in the ass as usual." Tech replied.

He looked over the head of the couch to see the other Loonatics in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Looks like somebody had a good nights sleep." Ace joked.

Tech made a face of disgust, he did not want crap from anyone after what Duck just pulled.

"Geeze Tech, he was kidding. No need to give us the stink eye." Lexi said rudely.

The coyote heaved a sigh and got up to head to the bathroom.

"Dagbajobagaga?" Slam grunted scratching his head.

"Wow-I've-never-seen-Tech-act-like-this-since-one-of-his-inventions-didn't-work-on-the-first-try-in-battle-and-blew-up-in-his-face-on-the-second-try. What-could-be-wrong?" Rev said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what it is." Ace said eyeing Teresa.

That afternoon, the Loonatics were keeping close caution of anything suspicious while doing their own thing. Ace was meditating on his floaty pillow, Lexi was reading fashion magazines, Slam was gorging on a crate of watermelons he got from somewhere, Tech was tinkering with on of his inventions, Rev was dozing on the couch upside-down, and Duck was just bored out of his mind.

"Ok…I'm officially bored." Duck moaned.

"At least you don't have to deal with order forms. My new 'Pineapple Kiwi Kaboom' is a major hit, they just can't stay on the shelves for more than five minutes." Teresa said.

"Really? I just bought some of that yesterday before we came over." Lexi said.

"I don't get why girls want to smell like a bowl of fruit every time they go out." Duck said.

Lexi threw a magazine at his head followed by a brain blast in the butt.

"I don't get why everyone does something to physically harm Dan." Teresa said to Tech.

"It's Duck." Duck corrected painfully.

"Trust me. If you lived with him for more than one day, you'd want to hit him with a two-by-four plank of wood." Tech replied.

The tiger sat down beside the coyote hoping for a little conversation.

"So, whatcha working on?"

"Oh this? This is my Atomic Phase Departiculator, APD for short."

"What does it do?"

"It can phase-shift solid to liquid and liquid to gas."

"Does it work?"

"I'd be happy to give you a demonstration. This apple I got from the fridge is a solid object, but of course, everyone knows that. Now watch what happens when I aim the APD at it and pull the trigger."

As Tech did so, the apple instantly turned into water and plopped into a random glass.

"Ooohh, cool." Teresa exclaimed amusingly.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of what I do in being experienced with technology." The coyote said.

"With gadgets like these, I'm pretty sure you are."

"Yeah."

The two animals looked into each other's eyes with passionate thoughts running through their heads. Ace had an open eye set on them, thinking a thought. He got off his pillow and walked up to the couch where they were sitting.

"Hey uh, Tech? Can I have a woid with you in the bathroom please." Ace asked.

Tech got up and followed the leader into the bathroom, Ace locked the door and faced the green Loonatic.

"Tech, we need to have a talk."

"About what chief?"

"You and Teresa."

The coyote's face turned red and he started to perspire rapidly

"Uuuuuhhhhhh…w-what do you mean by that?"

"This mornin', we all saw ya under the covers with her."

"Hey whatever you're thinking, it didn't happen! She saw August peering through her bedroom window and got scared. I let her sleep with me for comfort and that's it, nothing sexual went on between us!"

"I know that, but you two looked so adorable together. You two actually make a cute couple."

"You really think so?"

"Sure. She may not be a coyote, but I think you could care less as long as you like her for who she really is. And who wouldn't? She's one hell of a goil."

"Yeah, I guess that's the thing about her that sparks something in me. But I just don't know what to do."

"Ask her out."

Tech's heart skipped a beat at those three words.

"W-What?"

"Ask her out."

"N-No, I-I can't! I-I mean…uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I've never been on a date with a girl in my life."

"So this'll be yer foist."

"B-But she's probably been on dates with tons of guys who wouldn't be caught dead in an electronics store. She probably would never think of going out with a guy like me."

"Look Tech, I may not have a power to see what's goin' on inside yer head, but I know you love her and want to do non sexual things with her."

"W-What? Um…uh…but, but, but…I…uh"

"Tech, once more, ask her out to dinner, that's an order."

Tech heaved a sigh, he knew there was no way to avoid it, and he might as well get it over with. He walked out of the bathroom and found Teresa doing her paper work on her holo-folder pad.

"Uh…Teresa?"

"Yes Tech?"

"Uh…look, I know we've only known each other for a few days, what with the whole August problem. But I know…you're a nice girl…and I was wondering if…um…er…you know…uuummm…want to…uh…uuuuhhhhh"

Tech felt as if his heart was going to burst from all the tension and nervousness trying to get the words out. Teresa smiled at the furiously perspiring coyote.

"What ever it is you're trying to say, I'd love to."

"So? …7:00 then?"

"Sure."

Tech breathed a sigh of ease and calmed a little. He walked into the hallway where Ace was leaning against the bathroom doorframe waiting to here the news. There was a long silence before Tech blurted it out.

"She said yes."

Later that night, Tech was dressed in an open-collared pale blue shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. He was nervously fidgeting with his tail waiting for Teresa to finish getting ready.

"So? You ready for this?" Lexi asked.

"No, not really. But I have to do it, I asked her out and I can't back down." Tech said.

"Hey-don't-sweat-it-Tech, -a-date-is-nothing-to-be-afraid-of, -but-if-it-is-you're-first-it-may-be-a-little-scarey, -but-there's-no-reason-to-be.

I-once-dated-this-girl-back-in-high-school-who-just-loved-the-action-of-the-night-and-wanted-to-be-a-part-of-it-all-the-time, -however-she-was-a-bit-slow-and-couldn't-catch-on-to-what-I-was-saying, -so-I-would-repeat-what-I-said-a-little-slower.

Any-way, -when-it-was-our-first-date, -I-was-nervous-as-hell, -but-in-the-end-I-made-it-through. The-first-date-is-always-the-hardest, -but-after-you-do-it-a-couple-of-times, -it's-not-that-bad, -all-you-have-to-do-is-relax-and-play-it-by-ear"

Duck, who was walking by, shoved a hand towel into Rev's mouth, he annoyingly spit it out.

"Will-everyone-please-stop-shoving-objects-into-my-mouth?! I-swear-that's-the-4th-time-that's-happened-this-week!"

At that second, Teresa walked in wearing a pink and orange printed dress with a brown belt and leather canvas wedge shoes. She wore gold clip-on earrings and a pink pearl bracelet. Her hair was down and crimped to be wavy and was wearing light makeup. Tech's heart went into a fit of rapid rhythm when he saw her.

"Heh hubba hubba." Slam grunted.

"Wow Teresa, you look dynamite." Lexi complemented.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Teresa asked nervously.

"It's good." The pink bunny replied.

"So Tech, ready to go?" The tiger asked the coyote.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tech replied as coolly as he could.

"And don't forget to keep an eye out for August." Ace added in.

The two animals left the apartment leaving the rest of the gang sitting in the room.

"How do you think he'll do Ace?" Lexi asked the yellow bunny.

"I think he'll do just fine." Ace said.

"Unless he screws up." Duck sarcastically added in.

That got him a hard smack upside the head by Slam. Tech and Teresa arrived at the restaurant and got their reserved table on the deck where they could enjoy a moonlight dinner.

"And what will you two be having tonight?" The waiter asked.

"Uh yeah, we'll have a bottle of cherry red wine and I'll have the steak dinner well done." Tech said.

"And I'll have the salmon dinner with a salad." Teresa said.

The waiter wrote down the orders and went to get the wine.

"It sure is lucky I reserved this table for us, it's a beautiful night." Teresa said.

"Sure is." Tech replied trying not to look nervous.

The waiter came back with the wine bottle in a bucket of ice and two Champaign glasses.

"So…how long have you been skilled in mathematics?" Tech asked as he poured a glass for him and Teresa.

"I guess when I was a little girl was when I noticed it. One day when I was playing in the sandbox with a stick, I wrote a complex problem in the sand and solved it like that. When my mom came out and noticed it, she became overwhelmed with joy.

She wanted to nurture my skill, so she got me math utensils and those math books you solve the problems in. In high school, I was the top student in the math classes I took and a star champion of the math bowl competitions. I got my master's degree after taking math classes for two years."

"Really fascinating."

"But I was good at more than just math, I use to be a star gymnast. I took gymnastics since 6th grade and joined the gymnastics club in high school, I was School Olympics champion in gymnastics for 4 years before graduating and won 14 gold medals and 4 first place trophies."

"Wow, you're a regular girl wonder."

"I guess you could say that."

At that moment the waiter brought their food to their table, they kept the conversation going as they ate.

"So what did you do before becoming a super crime fighter?" Teresa asked Tech.

"Well, I was a student at the Acme Tech University for a few years before the meteor hit. I was also top student in my classes and won a couple of first place ribbons in the annual technology fairs that the university held.

However, I was so devoted to my projects that people thought I was a nut ball, even the dean. I always thought my inventions would work perfectly on the first try, but sometimes at the last minute, they'd blow up. A lot of times the other students wouldn't come near me, not even strangers on the street, they all thought I was nuts."

Teresa twirled her fork around in her salad hanging onto every word he said.

"I don't think you're a nut."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, nether do the other Loonatics. They wouldn't ditch you for any other techno wizard in the world, you're what completes their team and they appreciate you for what you do. And you've saved my life twice, no one would be nuts to do that.

Besides even the best of us don't get things right the first time. When I first tried gymnastics, I got a broken arm, a broken toe, a dislocated knee, and several blows on the back. But after a couple years of endless practice and more injuries, I was finally able to stick the landings. And people shouldn't jump to conclusions about others, the trick is to be positive and don't pay any attention to what they say."

"You sure know how to see past the negative things in life."

"My upbringing had a lot of life lesion and morals that I learned the hard way."

"True to that."

After paying for the dinner, the two decided to take a moonlight walk on Acmetropolis Beach, they took off their shoes so they could feel the sand as they walked.

"Hey Tech, I want to show you something" Teresa said.

"What's that?" Tech questioned.

The tiger reached into her purse and took out a clover preserved in a laminated square, but there was something strangely odd about the clover, it had 7 leaves instead of the usual rare 4 leaves.

"That clover has 7 leaves."

"Very impossible to come by, I found it in my back yard when I was a little girl. They say a 4-leaf clover brings good luck and the number 7 is considered lucky, 7 leaves on a clover is possibly a geyser of good luck.

I believed it gave me a little push to success and gave me the confidence to see the positive things in life, I had it laminated to keep it green and lucky just in case I needed it.

They say lots of people have a certain object that they believe brings them good luck, a penny, a horseshoe, or a pair of unwashed underwear, which in reality is a bit gross. What's you're lucky charm?"

"If I had one I could tell you."

They stared out into the moonlit ocean watching the waves crash onto the shore. Tech needed to tell Teresa something, but hesitated to do so. He took a deep breath and gathered the courage to let it out.

"Teresa…I have a confession to make."

"Huh?"

"…You're the first girl I ever went out with in my life."

"Really? Well, this may be a little awkward, but…you're the first guy I was ever able to go out with."

Tech made a confused face at her.

"My dad didn't approve of his daughters dating other guys, he always feared they'd go off on a seemingly safe date, then come back the next morning possibly pregnant. He was just that average stereotypical father any daughter would be embarrassed of."

"Do you come from a big family?"

"I have 15 brothers and sisters. My parents had 3 litters, I'm the second to oldest in the second litter."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I usually get those comments a lot."

They heard music coming from the high docks near above them, they looked to see a man fishing from the dock with his radio on.

"**Alllllrrrrriiiiigggggggght!! That was Rihanna and 'Please Don't Stop The Music' on Retro Station 101!**" The radio announced. "**And now for all those couples who are listening in, here's a song just for you.**"

At that moment, the song 'Love For All Seasons' by Christina Aguilera began to play.

"Teresa, may I have this dance?" Tech said charmingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Teresa replied getting a little turned-on.

The two slowly embraced each other and began slow dancing to the music.

_Hey there boy did you happen to know. Wherever you go I'll follow._

_Ooo babe you're like a cool breeze. On a summer day. When you're near me._

_I don't know what to do. I feel like a fool. Like a schoolgirl. True blue girl._

_Who wants to know. Can you come out and play. _

_You make me feel the way a woman is suppose to feel. So let me show you. Show you that my love's for real._

_I'll be the rain in your summer. The chill in your fall. I'll be whatcha want. Anything at all._

_I've got a love for all seasons. A love for all time._

_I'll be the fire in your winter. The sun in your spring. I'll do what you want. Give ya everything._

_I've got a love for all seasons. A love for all time._

_I'll be there for you. Keepin you warm. Through the storm. I'll guide you._

_Stand by you until the stars fall from the sky. When you call me. I never hesitate._

_Makin you wait for my love. Never lie love. It's something that I just can't deny._

_I'll read your reach and every feelin. When you need me to._

_So now I gotta let you know. This love's for you._

_I'll be the rain in your summer. The chill in your fall. I'll be whatcha want. Anything at all._

_I've got a love for all seasons. A love for all time._

_I'll be the fire in your winter. The sun in your spring. I'll do what you want. Give ya everything._

_I got a love for all seasons. A love for all time._

_You don't have to search no more. Baby you don't have to dream. _

_Cause what I've got inside for you. It's all that you'll ever need._

_You don't have to search no more. My heart is yours. For real for sure. You don't have to wonder why._

_I'll never leave. I'll never lie._

_You don't have to search no more. My heart is yours. For real for sure. You don't have to wonder why._

_I'll never leave. I'll never lie._

_I'll be the rain in your summer. The chill in your fall. I'll be whatcha want. Anything at all._

_I've got a love for all seasons. A love for all time._

_I'll be the fire in your winter. The sun in your spring. I'll do what you want. Give ya everything._

_I've got a love for all seasons. A love for all time._

As the song ended, Tech and Teresa stared into each other's moonlit eyes for a moment, then the magical chemistry happened, they placed their lips against one another's and kissed passionately. They arrived back at the apartment as the clock struck 11:00.

"Hey look who cupid dragged in." Lexi said as the two entered the room.

"So, did you two have a nice time?" Ace asked.

"Oh you bet we did." Teresa said.

"What did you do?" Lexi questioned.

"Oh we shared each other's stories over dinner, took a moonlight walk on the beach, you know." Tech said.

They strolled out onto the patio leaving the others sitting where they were.

"Do you think they shared their tongues too?" Duck said.

That deserved a fist smashing down on his head by Slam. On the patio, Tech and Teresa leaned against each other staring at the moon.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Tech. I haven't felt this happy since those 4th of July nights with my family." Teresa said.

"When I'm with you, every night feels like 4th of July." Tech replied.

He turned and leaned against the rail.

"You know, of all the girls I've crossed paths with over the years, I don't think I could have ever come across one a beautiful as you."

"You really are a charmer, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but I think this is a small step to a nice steady relati WHOA!!"

Tech leaned so far back that he fell over the rail and plunged into the pool below.

"Oh dear lord! Are you alright Tech?" Teresa asked concerningly.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy!" Tech said spitting out pool water.

"Did you have a nice "Fall"?" The tiger sniggered.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Well, in a concerning way, no. But in a comical way, yes."

"Oh I'll show you comical!"

Tech activated his powers and levitated a patio chair. It scooped up Teresa, levitated over the pool, and dumped her in.

"Oh I am going to get you for that Tech E. Coyote!" Teresa playfully said as she broke the surface.

She splashed water into the coyote's face and he splashed her back, they laughed and splashed and tried to dunk each other under the water.

"Look-out-belooowwww!" Rev shouted as he jumped from the balcony into the pool.

He splashed in between Tech and Teresa and came up holding a giant orange and green water gun.

"You-guys-were-playing-in-the-water-and-you-didn't-bring-super-soakers?" Rev said as he squirted Tech in the face.

"REV!!" Tech screamed.

He pounced on the avian and tried to dunk him under the water.

"Hey, you forgot to invite me!" Duck said as he jumped from the balcony holding a red and yellow super soaker.

"Don't leave us outta the fun!" Ace said as he, Lexi, and Slam leaped off the balcony into the pool.

They all splashed and played until Rev nearly drowned…and they almost got chewed out by the landlord, they all called it a night and headed off to bed.


	8. Factory Tour

ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGEE

**ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGEE!! Sorry, goddamn writer's block was at it again and so many distractions. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

CHAPTER 7. FACTORY TOUR.

The next morning, everyone, except Teresa, was in the kitchen having breakfast. It was half past nine and Teresa was still asleep.

"She sure is a heavy sleeper." Lexi said.

"She's just worn out from the fun she and Tech had last night." Ace said.

"And you can bet it was fun." Tech replied as he cooked eggs on the stove.

"When you mention fun, do you mean dinner and dancing fun or erotic action behind locked doors fun?" Duck questioned.

"Don't even think of starting that with me Duck, otherwise I'm going to come over there and"

Tech stopped talking as Teresa walked in still wearing her nightgown.

"Morning guys." She said to everyone.

"Morning." 5 of the Loonatics replied.

"Morning beautiful." Tech said.

He laid a kiss on Teresa's cheek making her giggle.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The others teased.

Tech shot them all a glare that read shut up.

"By the way Ace, how's your arm doing?" Teresa asked the rabbit.

"Doin' much better. Lexi changed the bandage after we got kicked outta the pool." Ace replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Man, -things-are-sure-going-slow. August-hasn't-shown-up-for-two-days-now." Rev said.

"I knew he was too chickenshit to cross paths with the great Danger Duck again." Duck boasted.

Everyone looked at him without one word coming from their mouths.

"Seriously Duck, you really need to work on esteem towards other people." Lexi said coldly.

A sudden idea pinged in Teresa's head.

"I know what will lighten everyone's day. How would you all like a VIP tour of Tiger-eye Corporations today?"

Everyone suddenly covered their ears as the room was filled with Lexi's squeals of delight.

"I've always wanted to see how Tiger-eye brand shampoos are made!" The bunny squealed.

"For god's sake Lexi, keep the screamage to yourself! No need to announce it to the neighbors." Duck cringed.

"I'd really like to see the technology you use." Tech said.

"Only the most eco-friendly technology this side of Acmetropolis." Teresa beamed.

"We'd love to take the tour Teresa" Ace said.

"Terrific. You'll be the first group to be given the first tour."

"First? You mean you've never shown a group of people around your factory at all?" Duck questioned.

"I didn't want to give tours just yet until I knew how well the business was doing." Teresa said.

-**Red triangle**-

The group arrived at the Tiger-eye factory in Teresa's car, the tiger wore a pink business suit to look professional. Everyone got out of the car and stared in awe at the factory, the area around it was all green and gardened with a fountain near the walkway.

"Wow. The place is so clean, not a cloud of smog anywhere." Lexi said.

"Tiger-eye Corporations is a very eco-friendly business, we use technology that is harmless to the environment." Teresa said.

"So when does the tour begin?" Duck asked.

"As soon as we get your VIP badges." The tiger replied.

They went into the building entrance and arrived in a marble lobby decorated with pictures and plaques. Teresa went to the front desk and got six VIP badges with each Loonatic's name on them.

"Alright. Now the tour can begin. Follow me." Teresa said cheerfully.

They walked through the big doors and down a long hallway of doors. Teresa led them through a door that read Manufacture Room.

"This is the that every factory has, the manufacturing room." She said.

The room had vats, conveyor belts, those big machines that put the products into the containers, and employees who worked the levers and buttons.

"These machines are energy efficient so they produce less waste than other factories do." Teresa said.

"That's a good way to keep the environment clean." Tech said.

"Where does that window where the bottles are going through lead to?" Lexi asked pointing to said window.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Teresa replied.

She led them out of the room and into the next that read Label Placing Room. Upon entry, they saw the conveyor belt with the bottles continue on through another big machine and coming out all decorated.

"This is the label placing room. This is where the bottles go through the final completion step before getting shipped. The bare bottles go into this machine and come out the other side with the logo design on the front and the directions and information on the back." Teresa said.

"Ooh, totally-sweet-sweet-sweet." Rev said.

The tiger pointed to a man packing the shampoo into large boxes and stacking them onto a transportation cart.

"Greg here packs the finished bottles and wheels them off to the shipping garage in the next room over."

Teresa led the group into the garage that was filled with trucks with the Tiger-eye logo on the sides.

"This is where the shipment takes place. When an order from a big store comes, the boxes are loaded onto the trucks and shipped off to the ordered location." She said.

She led them out to the other side of the hallway and into a room that read Graphic Designing. The room resembled a small classroom with computers and label printers worked by a few employees.

"This is where our logo designs are made. When a colorful design is made and chosen, it is sent to the label printer to be copied and brought to the label placing room." Teresa said.

"Looks like they've got a few good ideas goin' on there." Ace said.

"They work hard to come up with outspoken designs." The tiger replied.

She led the group out of the room and to a door that read Scent Extraction.

"Now this room is where we get the all natural scents that we use in our shampoos."

Teresa opened the door and led them into a room where only one giant machine was present. It had metal tubes connected to glass domes containing either a flower or fruit and slots under the tubes that can fit a glass bottle.

"And what does this thing do?" Duck asked.

"This machine extracts the smells from the items under the domes and contains them in an airtight bottle to be used as the core ingredient." Teresa said.

"Amazing. The tubes contain a filter like device similar to a shower nozzle assisted with micro fiber cloth in the holes, and the machines slots are automatically vacuumed of air each time a bottle is inserted with computer commands.

When the high power suction is turned on, both the scent from the object and the air go into the tube, but the filter separates the smell from the air, therefore the scent is contained in the bottle topped off with a heavy-duty vacuum sealed cap to prevent escape."

The other Loonatics snored as they stood sleep standing from Tech's lesson talk, however Teresa was the only one who was listening.

"That's exactly right, that's what this machine is designed to do." She said.

"I have a way of identifying a piece of technology by its main function." Tech replied.

The others snapped awake when they realized Tech was finished.

"Can we get on with this tour please?" Duck said rudely.

That deserved him a flick on the forehead by Slam and a slap on the head by Lexi.

"I suppose we should move on." Teresa said.

She led the group to another room that read Waste Management on the door, it was a small garage with only one truck that was being filled with barrels of waste.

"This is where the waste is taken to be hauled off to the recycling plant. Since our machines don't make so much of it, only one truck is required. It takes at least 37 weeks to fill a number of barrels to fit in the truck and this trip to the recycling plant is due today."

"This must be a pretty environmental friendly company if you only have to take your waste to the recycling plant once every 37 weeks." Lexi said.

"It takes 3 weeks to fill only one barrel." Teresa replied.

"That's not that much if you ask me." Duck said.

The pink rabbit stomped on his foot hard and the orange Loonatic let out a yelp.

"Ok time to move on." Teresa said trying to keep her cheerfulness.

She led them to one final door at the end of the hallway that didn't have any words written on it, behind the door was a room of cubicles galore.

"This is the office place. In this area we have 3 groups that work on things the company requires. Group 1 graphs marketing charts, group 2 prints out order forms, and group 3 is where our mathematical employees figure out the right ingredient measurements."

Teresa led the group into the room at the far opposite end that had a window with a good view, a fine desk with a couple chairs, and some pictures on the walls.

"And this is last but not least my office."

"It's a very nice office." Tech said.

"It is nice isn't it? When one of the workers comes in to report a mathematical mishap or an accident, I help solve the problem." Teresa said.

"It's-no-wonder-that-so-many-people-like-working-here, -you're-a-nice-helpful-person." Rev said.

"Well that and I give them a good decent pay since the shampoos fly off the shelves like crazy." The tiger replied.

Suddenly a brick came crashing through the window catching everyone by surprise.

"What da?!" Ace shouted.

"Gaborgiga threw that?" Slam questioned.

"Good question Slam. Who did throw that?" Tech said.

Ace picked up the brick and found a holocard attached to it.

"Whoever it was, he's tryin' to send us a message, and I've got a bad feelin' we know who it's from."

"Then he should probably reconsider throwing bricks with messages attached through people's windows. That's so 9 centuries ago." Duck said.

"Not to mention it's considered property destruction." Lexi added.

Ace pushed the play button and it was just as they feared it would be, it was a holographic message from Auzzy August himself.

"**Listen up you super freaks, I've had just about enough of yer friggin butting ins! So I've resorted to extreme measures! I've planted a chemical bomb in the center of Acmetropolis set to go off in 30 minutes! If you don't surrender the white tiger, I can't grantee the safety of anyone within 100 yards of the area!**"

With that, the message ended.

"Alright that's it! Rampage and destruction is bad enough, but a bomb is goin' way to far! Loonatics, let's jet!" Ace said.

"Teresa, I want you to stay here where it's safe. Ok?" Tech ordered.

Teresa nodded as her eyes showed signs of fear. The Loonatics returned their badges and rushed off to stop a major disaster.


	9. A Trap with a Death Deal

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8. A TRAP WITH A DEATH DEAL.

The Loonatics were able to reach the center of the city in 10 minutes and 40 seconds. A majority of citizens were screaming and running for protective cover.

"Seems like August broadcasted his message." Ace said.

"We have to stop that bomb before the center of Acmetropolis becomes Hiroshima after World War 2." Lexi said.

"According-to-my-GPS, -the-bomb-is-located-in-the-basement-of-the-Acme-Engineerings-building-which-is-dead-ahead." Rev said.

"Let's go, we have at least 19 minutes left!" Ace said.

They rushed to the building with no time to waste. As they approached the building, a laser firing flew over their heads and blew up a newsstand.

"Looks like the guest of honor is already here." Ace said pointing up.

There scaling up the 4th story window was Auzzy holding a K8 sub gun.

"Catch me if ya can you Looney losers!" He taunted as he smashed his foot through the window and dove in.

"We can't let him get away!" Ace said.

"But we can't stop him and the bomb at the same time!" Lexi replied.

"You guys get him, I'll go disable the bomb!" Tech said.

"Take Duck with you just in case!" Ace. Replied.

"Nuh uh, no way am I going near that ticking firecracker of death!" Duck said.

"I'll be fine, just get him!" Tech replied.

"But" Lexi began.

"Just go!! There's only 11 minutes left!!" Tech shouted.

The heroes went into the building and split up, Tech to disable the bomb and the others to catch August. The 5 Loonatics followed Auzzy's trail to the roof where he was waiting for them armed and equipped.

"G'day Loonatics, I've been expecting you." He sneered menacingly.

"This has gone too far August! Planting a bomb just to get a white tiger is crossing the line!" Ace said angrily.

"We're putting a stop to all of this!" Lexi added.

"Then we're going to put you away once and for all!" Duck finished.

"Try me you shlubs!" Auzzy bellowed as he brought out his K8 sub gun.

"You asked for it! Loonatics, let's bring him down!" Ace called out.

Meanwhile, Tech had located the basement and found the bomb in the far corner.

"There's only 9 minutes left, if that bomb detonates, goodbye center of Acmetropolis."

The coyote reached for his tool cube, only to realize he didn't bring it.

"Oh son of a…I was so set on the tour, I didn't think anything would go wrong today! There must be an emergency toolbox down here somewhere."

Meanwhile on the roof, the battle was raging on with bloodshed, laser firings, superpower blasts, and flying fur and feathers. Rev zipped around the hunter trying to catch him off guard, Auzzy then punched him in the eye at the right moment. Ace fired his laser vision, but Auzzy ducked and shot him with his K8. Lexi aimed her brain blast, Auzzy dodged that and hit her with a gun blast.

"Rrrggg! This guy just won't go down!" Lexi groaned.

"We can't give up Lex, Teresa's life depends on us!" Ace replied.

Duck got thrown over their heads and crashed into the roof door.

"But you got to admit, he sure puts up a good fight." He moaned in pain.

Slam and Auzzy were engaged in a hand-to-hand brawl, the Tasmanian pinned the hunter to the floor, then Auzzy pointed the barrel of the sub gun at him and blasted him off.

"Ooh-that's-got-to-hurt-super-bad!" Rev said.

"Let's just hope Tech can shut down that bomb before it blows all of us sky high!" Ace said.

Back in the basement, Tech had rummaged through the entire place until he found a toolbox.

"Oh damn! It took me 6 minutes to find the toolbox, now I only have 3 minutes left! Ok Tech don't panic, you're smart enough to dismantle a dangerous bomb. Even if it were to go off, I can reconstruct myself…but everyone in the center of the city can't."

The coyote gulped down the knot of nervousness in his throat and began to unscrew the bolts in the wire cover.

"If I know the anatomy of bombs, it's to always cut the red wire to shut them down."

However when he got the cover off, he saw that all the wires were red.

"August you psychotic bastard!" Tech shouted.

He took out a wire cutter laser and pulled out handfuls of wires onto the floor.

"_Oh god, which one which one?!_" He franticly thought.

The clock was ticking and there was only 1 minute to go. Adrenaline rushed like a running river through Tech's veins as he rummaged through the bundle of red wires, if the wrong one was cut, the bomb would detonate.

10 seconds remained, the only thing Tech would have to do was wing it. He cut a random wire and the clock stopped at 2 seconds, the green coyote sat down on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. But suddenly the clock started again and reached zero.

"NO! I failed everyone!" Tech screamed.

He shut his eyes, covered his head, and waited for the big boom of death, but it didn't come. Tech opened his eyes and saw the bomb spark and blow some nuts and bolts, it then collapsed into a pile of scrap metal.

"What? It's a fake."

Before he could process it, Tech felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He reached back and pulled out the object, he then realized it was a tranquilizer dart.

"Shit! It's…a…trap." Were the last words Tech said before blacking out on the floor.

A hand reached out of the shadows, grabbed Tech's tail, and pulled his unconscious body away. Back on the roof, the 5 Loonatics were giving it their all, but Auzzy showed no signs of giving up nor was there a scratch on him.

"How can he not go down when we've thrown every kick, punch, and superpower blast at him? We're getting beaten to a frickin pulp here!" A bruised up Duck complained.

"I've had just about enough of this!" A bloody Ace growled. "Lexi, it's time to combine our powers!"

"Right Ace!" Lexi replied.

The two bunnies grouped up and fired their powers, the beams combined into one big power stream and hit Auzzy dead on.

"Yes! We got him!" Lexi cheered.

Suddenly to their surprise, Auzzy exploded. Metal, bolts, and wires scattered everywhere on the roof.

"A robot August? We've been fighting a robot this whole time?!" Duck said.

"Goodaba bagigi maga booja." Slam said.

"This doesn't make sense, why would August send a robot duplicate to fight us?" Lexi questioned.

"H was settin' a trap, that means the bomb is a fake too." Ace replied.

He turned on his COM link and connected it to Tech's.

"Tech come in, the bomb is a fake, the whole thing was a setup!"

But there was no answer, only static.

"Tech, come in buddy! TECH!" Ace shouted.

Still no answer.

"He's not answering." The yellow rabbit said with concern.

"Oh no, the real August must have got him." Lexi said fearfully.

"You sure he's not ignoring us as a prank?" Duck questioned.

The others shot glares that read 'that is not funny at all' at him. It was almost the end of the afternoon, the Loonatics had searched the entire and still no trace of Tech anywhere.

"You two have any luck?" Ace asked Duck and Slam.

"No luck." Slam grunted.

"Zippo." Duck said.

"What about you Rev?" The leader asked the roadrunner.

"No, -nothing, -zero, -zip, -nada, -not-a-brain-wave-nor-electro-cardio-line-for-my-GPS-to-pick-up." Rev said sadly.

"No luck for us either." Ace replied in defeat.

"Poor Tech, lord knows what August is doing to him." Lexi said.

"Are we absolutely positibably sure he's not pranking us?" Duck asked.

As Slam backslapped him, Teresa pulled up in her car. The odd thing they noticed was her driver's seat window was smashed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer." She said as she got out.

She cringed as her eyes set on the bruised up heroes.

"Ouch, August sure gave you a bad beating."

Teresa looked around and noticed two things that were not right.

"Wait…there's no signs of destruction in sight. And where's Tech?"

The 5 Loonatics looked at each other in defeat, none of them knew how to break the news to her.

"Uh…Teresa." Ace began. "It was a setup, the bomb was a fake…we think that August might have nabbed Tech while we were fighting his robot copy."

Teresa's eyes grew into big sad chibi pupils as she reached into her purse.

"Oh god, that must be the reason this was tossed through my car window." She said pulling out a video card.

Everyone gathered around and Teresa pressed play. There was a bit of static then Auzzy's face appeared.

"**G'day Loonatics, if yer watching this, you received the card. Listen up good! I've got one of yer little freako team mates held hostage…turn the recorder ya stupid machine!!**"

The scene shifted to a heavy duty chained up Tech struggling in vain.

"**Give it up dog! Them chains are made of steel, lead, and iron all together!**" Auzzy shouted off screen.

The scene then turned back to the evil hunter.

"**I'm purposing to make a trade, this dog for the tiger. We'll meet at the boondocks in Acmetropolis Harbor in one hour to make the trade. If you fail to make the deal, let's just say the scrawny mutt will have two dozen marbles knocked loose from his head, the grueling painful way.**"

With some evil laughter, the message turned to static.

"Ragabada last straw!" Slam snarled with fury.

"That's right Slam, now he's gone beyond the point of too far!" Ace replied angrily.

Teresa suddenly began to cry like a sad chibi in an anime show.

"Great, what's with the water works now?" Duck said rudely.

"Why does this always happen to every person I get close to?! Everyone gets the shit end of the stick whenever I'm around! All I am is bad luck!" The tiger sobbed.

"Come on Teresa, you can't keep blamin' yourself for every little thing that goes wrong." Ace said.

"Don't keep telling me that nothing bad is my responsibility to fix! You shouldn't have gotten involved with this in the first place! This was my problem to fix, not yours!" Teresa cried.

"Um if I know my duties well, we were suppose to get involved in this, otherwise your head would've been mounted on August's wall 4 days back." Duck said.

"Not helping Duck!" Lexi snarled.

Suddenly Slam put a hand on Teresa's shoulder and began speaking from the heart.

"Tech love Teresa, him no want her get hurt. But he care for people too, he no want them hurt either. No your fault ever."

Everyone was suddenly silent, intrigued by Slam's words of wisdom.

"Whoa, that's…deep." Rev said almost speechless.

"You said it Rev." Lexi said.

"I don't think I've ever hoid Slam say things like that before." Ace said.

Teresa wiped her eyes on her sleeve and smiled.

"You're right Slam. Tech does care about the citizens as much as he does me. If that bomb were real, he'd give his life to save those people. And I guess no one can blame themselves for something that happened because they can't be predicted."

"Ok now that we've got that out of the way. What are we going to do about the kidnapped coyote problem we have here?" Duck questioned.

"We can't give Teresa to August, but we also can't risk any harm to Tech. That muscle headed bozo must have a disadvantage that we can use against him." Ace said.

"Disadvantage? That muscle-bound gorilla? I think it might be quite impossibible to find that."

"Wait, I remember from one of my earlier attacks that August can't turn his head well because his neck is so muscular." Teresa said.

"That'll woik." Ace said.

"So-what's-the-plan-going-to-be? I'm-just-waiting-to-hear-what-it-is, -what-is-it?" Rev asked.

"I've got a strategy up my sleeve, but we'll need Teresa's help. It's time for August to loin that if ya mess with one Loonatic, you mess with the rest of us."

**Mystery64: Well there you have it folks, it seems Slam's not all tough muscle when it comes to saying the right words. But back to the situation that's going on. Oh boy it sure looks bad, but don't worry Tech fans, he will be free and ok once the Loonatics' plan has got August right where they want him.**

**Tech: I don't understand why so many writers want to write about bad things that happen to me in their stories.**

**Mystery64: It's because they like to fool around with their imaginations and think up some wild and crazy stories. (gets dangerously close in Tech's range) But I know that I wouldn't let anything out of the worst happen to you…because you're just too cute to get the worst.**

**(Mystery grabs Tech and squeezes him in a bear hug. Reaches off panel and pulls in Ace and Rev, bear hugging all three of them.)**

**Mystery64: I also have this thing for bunny rabbits and animated birds.**

**Ace: Ack! Let go please!**

**Tech: Why do you do this to us?!**

**Mystery64: I can't help it! The action, the comedy, those cute expressions you make…it's to die for!**

**Rev: Help! Somebody-help-us-PLEASE!!**

**Mystery64: Any who, more to come soon so don't touch that keyboard!**


	10. The Final Brawl

CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9. THE FINAL BRAWL.

In a warehouse at the harbor, Auzzy had waited almost half an hour for the Loonatics to show up with Teresa and was getting pretty steamed. Tech was chained tightly by his wrists to a large lead crate and was still weak from the tranquilizer.

He had absolutely no idea of what to do, the chains must have had a rare non-metallic alloy in them because his powers couldn't affect them and he had no tools on him, he was as screwed as a rat in a glue trap.

"Them freaks had better show up in the next 30 minutes, otherwise yer on the road to pain dog! I'm getting really bored and I always get mad when I'm bored!" Auzzy shouted at the coyote.

"They will never give up Teresa! So do your worst, you can't kill me that easily!" Tech said.

"Not even if I did this mate?"

The hunter brought out a 2.45 bazooka and blasted a big hole in Tech's abdomen. Blood gushed out of the hole, the guts slightly hung out, and half the spine was gone. The coyote activated his powers and healed his injuries.

"Not even if you did that!" Tech groaned.

Auzzy suddenly grinned evilly while smacking his palm with a crowbar.

"He he he. Looks like I found a way to kill some time."

"_Oh crap! Why do I always have to open my big mouth like that?!_" Tech franticly thought.

Now he was in for a whole world of pain. 30 minutes had past, but Auzzy didn't notice because he was having too much fun beating the ever-living crap out of poor Tech. There was a sudden wrapping at the door and the hunter stopped his beating, the coyote healed his injuries as Auzzy answered the door. To both of there surprise, it was Teresa.

"Well well well, ain't this a nice surprise. What brings you here?" The hunter sneered.

"The Loonatics refused to make the trade, but I couldn't risk Tech's life, so I came here alone without them knowing. I have come to give myself up." Teresa said.

"_Teresa! How could you do that?!_" Tech thought.

His chest swelled with feelings of hurt and betrayal, hot tears began to well up in his eyes. He was going to lose her for good and there was nothing he could do. Suddenly he felt something tugging at the chain on the left side, Tech turned his head and to his ultimate surprise, it was Teresa.

"Teresa?! But you…there…what…how?" The coyote whispered dumbfounded.

The tiger made a shush gesture and winked. Tech suddenly realized that it was a trap for Auzzy and smiled. Teresa ducked behind the crate as Auzzy turned around and walked over with the fake tiger.

"Well here he is Miss Tiger, no need for worry." He said.

"Oh please, won't you release him?" The fake Teresa said.

"In a moment, first let's talk about the sanctuary. Step over here."

The two walked away and the real Teresa popped up again with a laser cutter in her hand. She cut the chains and draped Tech's arm around her neck and the both of them sneaked to the door.

"So love. Where do I have to go to get there?" Auzzy asked the fake tiger.

The fake Teresa didn't answer, she just stared blankly into space. The hunter began to get annoyed by the cold silence.

"OUT WITH IT BITCH!!" Auzzy shouted.

Suddenly the tiger's eyes began to flip out and her head exploded, her body dropped to the ground with the wires hanging out of her neck. Auzzy suddenly realized he'd been hoodwinked. He heard the door creak and turned to see the two animals at the open door.

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOT BAGS!!" He screamed.

"Uh oh, we've been spotted!" Tech said.

"Well he won't be able to catch us outside!" Teresa replied.

"We'll see about that!" Auzzy shouted.

He chased them out to the boondocks and soon found himself surrounded by some familiar animals.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Ace said.

"Wow, you are not that bright at all." Duck said.

"YOU TRICKED ME YOU SKANKY SNOWFLAKE!!" Auzzy screamed pointing at Teresa.

"This time there's no escape August! We've got you right where we want you!" Lexi said.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!!" The hunter screamed.

He whipped out an abnormally large laser rifle and fired it.

"Hit it Loonatics! Remember the plan!" Ace called out.

"Right!" The others replied.

The heroes dodged the laser and sprang into action as they split up. Auzzy fired all around trying to hit his targets and was getting very angry.

"Hold still you little freaks so I can blow you up!" He shouted.

Rev sped up behind him and tapped his shoulder, the hunter turned around and saw nothing, he faced forward and the roadrunner punched him hard in the face. Lexi hopped up on a crate behind August and shot a brain blast sending him flying.

Slam shot a tornado from his arms and sent Auzzy spinning into the ground. Duck threw a flurry of fire eggs at him hitting the arms and legs. Tech and Teresa had taken cover behind the wall of wooden crate as the brawl raged on.

"Tech you can't fight, you're still weak from the tranquilizer." Teresa said to the green coyote.

"I've got a score to settle with him, I have to fight." Tech said.

He tried to stand up, but his legs were still numb and plopped back down.

"You can't face him in this condition, he used a really strong serum."

"I'm aware of that, but he'll get away again if he counter attacks."

"Not this time, not with out these."

The tiger dangled Auzzy's bag of smoke grenades in his face and Tech grinned slyly.

"Try this on for size!" Ace shouted.

He fired his laser vision at a crane rope suspending a crate, the rope snapped and the crate dropped on Auzzy with a crash.

"We got him!" Duck cheered.

But suddenly Auzzy threw the wood off himself and drew his machete.

"You want a piece of me Loonatics?!" He yelled.

"Gladly!" Ace said.

He drew his Guardian Strike Sword and the two engaged in a blade fight. Each were at tooth and nail blocking strikes with their blade not letting their enemy cut through. With one swing, Ace knocked the machete out of Auzzy's hand and it skidded off the dock into the water.

"Give up August! You're out numbered, out of ammo, and shit out of luck! So why don't you be a cooperative villain and surrender"

Before Ace could finish his sentence, the hunter rammed his fist into the rabbit's face and sent him crashing into a stack of crates.

"Yourself." Ace moaned out.

"I'm going to cut our playtime short! Sianara Loser tics!" Auzzy said.

As he reached for a smoke grenade, he was shocked to find his bag gone, he patted all over franticly with no luck.

"Looking for this King Kong?!" Teresa said.

The hunter looked to see the white tiger standing near the edge of the dock dangling his bag. She chucked it over her shoulder and the bag sank in the water.

"Not so escapable without you disappearing act now are you?" Teresa taunted.

Auzzy went into a fit of rage and began flinging crates everywhere, the heroes were barely able to dodge them with their heads still on their shoulders. The hunter then shot his grappling hook at Teresa and pulled her to him, he took hold of her neck and lifted her off the ground as she screamed.

"I'll take care of you first, then it's your turn Loonatics!" Auzzy said.

The heroes scowled him down, they couldn't attack without harming Teresa. Tech had just about enough of this. He levitated a crowbar to his hand and dashed out from behind the crates up to the hunter's turned back. With one powerful strike, Auzzy crashed to the ground with the back of his head bleeding.

"That was for attempting to harm the city, my teammates, and Teresa!" Tech yelled.

He then struck the hunter across the head a second time.

"That was for beating me for 30 minutes straight! And I'll only tell you this once, I'm not a dog, I'M A COYOTE!!"

Teresa approached the hunter and stomped hard on his balls.

"That was for calling me snowflake! We prefer the term white!" She said.

She and Tech embraced lovingly as Ace cuffed Auzzy, it was finally over.


	11. New Beginnings

CHAPTER 10

**YEAH! It's finally finished! Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 10. NEW BEGINNINGS.

Police cruisers took up half the boondocks along with several reporters getting the scoop. Auzzy was dragged into a prison van by several troops while binned in an iron beam that Slam wrapped around him for precaution.

"You ain't seen that last of me! Prison bars can't hold Auzzy August! I'll be back!" The hunter screamed.

"Eh, I wouldn't bet on it August. We won't be seein' ya for quite a lot of decades." Ace taunted.

"Auzzy August always gets his catch! And I would've gotten that white tiger if it weren't for ya lousy super freako mother f"

The van door slammed shut blocking out the last word he was going to say. The cruisers left the harbor, as did the reporters, leaving the Loonatics and Teresa alone on the docks. Ace's COM suddenly bleeped.

"Guys, Zadavia's callin'." He said.

The rabbit pressed the hologram button on the COM and Zadavia's image appeared.

"You finally did it Loonatics. August will be put in a heavy-duty maximum-security prison cell where there's no escape. He won't bother Teresa ever again and he will pay for his past crimes.

I'm very proud of all of you, especially you Teresa. Your time with the Loonatics has helped you face August to save Tech, it takes great courage to do that."

Teresa hugged Tech around the middle and blushed, she was still a little uneasy around the strange woman.

"Peace has been restored to Acmetropolis for the time being. Good work Loonatics. Zadavia out."

With that, the message ended.

"Looks like it's time for you guys to go back home. Thanks to you, I can live my life in peace again." Teresa said happily.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Duck said.

"You never said that to begin with." Lexi said.

"Hey, don't ruin the moment." The duck replied.

"Teresa, I'd like to give ya somethin' as a token for lettin' us stay with you for a bit." Ace said.

He handed the tiger a black cell phone like device, on it was the trademark triangle with the Loonatics' colors in it.

"If there's a crime in the city we're not aware of, you can inform us with this." The yellow leader said.

"Thank you, you all have been so kind these past few days, and I'm grateful to trust people like you." Teresa said.

"Now that August is in jail, I guess we won't be seeing you around much." Tech said gloomily.

Teresa planted a kiss on the coyote's muzzle and he nearly melted.

"Of course you will you adorable genius, I couldn't have asked for more greater friends like you guys." The tiger said.

Lexi's ears suddenly perked up as something popped into her head.

"Oh I just remembered something. Duck, I found that detergent you were complaining about. It was under Rev's bed along with a bottle of Febreze."

Everyone looked at the roadrunner wanting an answer. The red Loonatic finally couldn't bear the pressure of guilt after 10 seconds.

"Ok-I-admit-it, -I-took-the-laundry-soap-and-forgot-to-put-it-back. But-I-can't-help-it, -it-just-smells-soooo-good.

Detergent-has-advanced-in-the-past-many-years-of-development-and-now-come-in-different-scents. Strawberry-kiwi, -Avocado-and-oatmeal, -Peony-water-lily, -Ginger, -Tea-rose, -Watermelon-and-mango, -Sweet-almond, -Sweet-pea, -and-anything-else-you-can-think-of."

Everyone just stared in silence with weird expressions.

"Fucking addict." Duck said.

Rev shot a scowl at him and the others laughed. It seemed just beyond the horizon were new beginnings, for both the Loonatics and Teresa.

**Teresa will appear again in Seven Little Stories.**


End file.
